Split Personalitys
by starburst sweetie13
Summary: Percy has returned, another year older, for his next year at camp. but with another year at camp, comes another quest... this time the most dangerous one yet... and percy may come out knowing what Luke went through better than anyone..is Kronos using him?


H anyway... here's my newest story... hope you like chapter 1... Disclaimer: i dont own Percy jackson... wish i did...

E

Y

!

* * *

Split Personalities

_**Chapter 1: Dreams or Visions?**_

**Percy's POV:**

I ran into the strange, cave like tomb, sword held high. The shriveled body on the rock alters eyes began to glow gold, and it sat up, spine creaking like footsteps in the attic.

"_Percy…."_its voice whispered, like sand against rocks.

Two creatures, black as night, with glowing red eyes, burst out of the ground on either side of me, grabbing me and yanking my sword away.

"_Percy…" _the dried up body whispered again, right in my face now. Its dry hands ran over my face. "_What a fine body for me…"_ the two creatures whose claws held me still cackled at the thought, and the body's eyes began to glow golden.

* * *

**Saturday, June 1st, 11:20 A.M.**

"GAH!" I screamed, shooting up in bed. I gasped, sweat running down my face as I ran my hands over it, seeing that I was really here.

A knock sounded at the door. "Percy? Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Come on in, mom."

My mom came through the door, looking worried and sitting on the bed. "What's up?"

"N-nothing… Why?" I stood up, stretching, then looking for a tee shirt and jeans in the dresser.

"Well. It isn't normal for your seventeen year- old son to wake up screaming. Especially when he's the demigod who defeated Kronos. What was your dream about?"

"Nothing." Kronos… with those gold eyes…. Nah… "Nothing..."

"Back to Camp Half-Blood today. Are you packed?" she looked doubtful.

"Uhh… Yeah." I went in my bathroom, (we'd moved into a new apartment, But it was only a block from the old one) pulling my sweats off and throwing them on the floor.  
"I'm, uh, all packed. Once I get a few more things." (Yeah, everything) I said when I came out, with a plain blue tee shirt and blue jeans on. "What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Don't you mean lunch?" mom laughed.

* * *

Three hours later, I had gotten into my old, used Chevy and started driving to camp. With the new cabins, we'd also gotten a parking lot, and a meeting hall.

I parked, and made my way to the big house, where Chiron sat playing pinochle, just like the first time I met them.

"Oh! Hello, Percy. how've you been?" Chiron asked politely, but distracted, thanks to their game.

"Peter Johnson. Like I care how you've been." Dionysus added.

Sigh… "I'm good. Who else's here early?"

"Well, Grover's waiting on you. And any day now your father is sending Tyson… and I believe a certain young lady in Athena cabin would like to see you very much." Chiron continued, raising his eyebrows and making me blush. He grinned, and I made my way to cabin three.

I opened the door to find a girl I knew very well, yelling. "PERCY! FINALLY!" I dropped my bags as I was tackled to the floor. "Percy!" Annabeth practically shouted, on top of me.

"You're soo lucky I'm invulnerable." I groaned, making her laugh as I put my arms around her.

After about 20 minutes of…. Umm…. you, know… making out... Annabeth jumped up off me, leaving me lying on the floor. I looked up as something hard poked me in the head. It was a hoof.

Grover stood behind me, laughing. "I feel sorry for myself, walking in on that…"

"HEY! Quit laughing and help me up, loser." I snapped, and he laughed harder, but held out a hand.

* * *

After a dinner of barbeque and sitting with old friends like Grover, Annabeth, and juniper, I went to my cabin for the night, to find Tyson.

"PERCCY!" he yelled, coming at me. I stayed up this time, but it was soo much worse than getting hit by Annabeth.

"Hey Tyson, what's up?" we sat down on our beds, me rubbing my ribs.

"Oh, nothing exciting like here. Daddy is worried." He replied.

"Why?" dad's worried? This couldn't be good…

"Bad things happening lately. Monsters coming back faster."

That had never happened… except when … Kronos… I shook my head, clearing it. "I don't… don't think we should worry about it, Tyson… it's probably nothing we can fix..."

* * *

I know. it IS short. but i had to explain some things before the real action starts... PLEASE review if you liked! ( Or if you want to see what happens next) reviews will be appreciated!

**Now… maybe for a preview to keep you guys hooked after this boring chapter…**

_….most dangerous quest yet…._

_…"into the labyrinth"….. "What? But the labyrinth was destroyed"_

_….. "The answer to why the monsters aren't dying is in the maze"_

_…."find artemis, and her hunters"_

_…. Annabeth and I packed, finding chiron on half blood hill…_

_~KAT_


End file.
